


You Know You Want It

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cheating, Crack Fic, Fighting, Fingering, Flirting, I wanted to do top!Yitzhak so don't judge, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Married Men, Politics, he wants it yet doesn't know it, political smut, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: But still, Yitzhak Herzog and Avi Gabbay are working together, as Gabbay is the new opposition leader.  Yet there arises Avi's flirtatious messages to Yitzhak, and they get louder, and Yitzhak notices.





	You Know You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, and I am so sorry for the hiatus, I have plenty of smut to post, it's just I've been too much of a lazy fuck to do so.

“Why don’t you just go to hell you pig!” The sound of plates breaking resounded throughout the Knesset building.  
“Me? Says the person who whines to the ethics committee because I said ‘something mean.”  
“You insulted a woman with a disability you fucking moron. To me, that is beyond unacceptable.”  
Another crash was heard. Footsteps were heard.  
“Yair, it’s no use, this little shit-stain obviously shows no remorse for what he said.” A voice said.  
“Well, if the ethics committee doesn’t sanction him, I will make sure I sanction him myself.”  
“Oh yeah? Fight me! I dare you!”  
Another crash was heared.

Yitzhak Herzog was aroused from his work, and walked down to the office at the end of the hallway where he saw a young member of the Knesset, a pair of hipster glasses on his face, dodging plates being thrown at him.  
“Boo-fucking-hoo, so I may I insulted Elharar, it was just a joke!”  
“You made her cry, Hazan, to be honest with you, I am wondering how the fuck does Likud allow an embarassing shithead in the Knesset in the first place!” The man who was throwing plates at the young Knesset was broad shouldered, with salt and pepper hair slicked back. His face was red, indicating his fury. Standing beside him was another man, holding him back from completely throttling the small-be-specled man. He was of medium height, with black hair that was combed to the side, with dark colored skin and brown eyes. Yitzhak recognized him as Avi Gabbay, and the older handsome man was Yair Lapid, leader of the Yesh Atid party.

Yitzhak sighed, knowing what this was about.  
“What did he do again this time?” He asked.  
“He insulted one of the members of the Yesh Atid Party because of her disability.” The man who was holding the bigger man back. “Yair’s pretty upset by this, as you can see.”  
“Yeah, but still, hasn’t the Ethics committee already had a hearing on him?” Yitzhak asked.  
“They’re still debating on what to do with him, however if they don’t come to a conclusion fast, Yair is going to throttle him himself.”  
Hazan took advantage of Yair’s attention being focused on the conversation between the black haired man and Yitzhak, and immaturely stuck his tongue out at Yair. Unfortuantely Yair noticed, and he almost tore from the medium sized man’s grip, the man reacting with trying to pull back and Yitzhak trying help restrain Yair.

“Yair, please calm down, throttling Oren isn’t gonna solve it!” Yitzhak yelled. Seeing Yair angry to the point of wanting to literally beat someone up was a rarity that no one got to see. Oren hazan was cowering in the corner of Yair’s office, the broken pieces of plates scattered at his feet.  
“Yair, come on, let’s go in the other room, and calm down. Avi then took Yair out by the arm and led him out of the office. Oren then got up and started brushing off his blazer.   
“Thank god you two were here, for a moment I thought I was gonna get it.” Oren then flashed a grin. Yitzhak just sighed.  
“You know Yair had every right to give it to you. Frankly, I would have paid money to see him knock you one.” Yitzhak spat, then he sauntered out of the room. The medium sized man was still trying to get Yair to calm down, instructing him on breathing excersises.

“Count to ten, and get control of your temper,” the man was slowly coaching Yair in slow breathing. Eventually, Yair calmed down and was able to speak calmly.  
“I’m sorry Avi, I don’t usually lose my cool like that, it’s just he is just so difficult to deal with. He called a woman a fat pig, he insults one of my party members, and now this??” Yair started breathing slower. He then turned to Yitzhak.

“Bougie, I’m sorry you had to see that, it’s just I got so fed up with him that I just wanted to give it to him.”  
Yitzhak put his hand on Yair’s arm. “It’s okay, frankly, Bibi needs to get his ass moving and do something with that nuisance of an MK.   
“Thank you, Yitzhak.” Yair said. I’d better get going, Karen is still upset about what Oren did, I’d better go comfort her.” Yair then rushed off into the direction of Elharar’s office. It was left that both Yitzhak and Avi were alone in the hallway.

“That was great what you did there, calming Yair down.” Yitzhak said.  
“Hey, I grew up in a big family, I have learned something about mediating and calming people down.” Avi said with a smile.   
“Yeah, maybe I could learn something from you, plus you’re gonna to great as leader of Labor. Are you going to keep Tzipi as a co-head of the party.” Yitzhak asked.  
“I’m still debating that, I think she’s a valuable asset to the party, in expertise, but still she still represents the Old-Labor, as well as that she was part of the Olmert government, and we need fresh faces in the party.”  
“She is a trusted and invaluable member of the party, I know that for a fact. Plus, she’s pretty awesome and she’s an excellent worker.” Yitzhak said.  
“Yeah I can see,” Avi then put his hand on Yitzhak’s cheek. “I’m sorry for all I said on the campaign for Labor. It’s nothing personal. I actually think you’re an excellent member of the party, and you have strength.” Avi said.  
“Well, I failed to lead the party to victory, plus, we’ve tried or four whole elections, and we’ve all failed to unseat Netanyahu. Why don’t you want to unseat him? You know he’s already in deep trouble over the gifts and corruption allegations.” Yitzhak stammered.  
Avi gave a sly smile, and then spoke; “Bougie, you still don’t get me, If I took out Netanyahu because of the corruption allegations, there’s no fun in that. I seek to defeat him through the ballot box.”  
“Still I honestly don’t get the Premiership when it’s within your reach. Plus, we both know that Bennett and Avigdor are going to try to swipe at it, since they’re both considered the right’s heirs when Bibi steps down or is replaced.”   
“Those two will always be at each other’s throats Bougie, they have been ever since they entered politics, and ever since they worked with Bibi back in 1996,” Avi said. “Not to mention if Bibi is replaced, they’re both going to tear each other to pieces, lest Tel Aviv Ken gets it first,” Avi noddled towards Yair’s office.  
“Yes we can always count of Yair being in the ring as well,” Yitzhak smiled.  
“I’d better get going, I will see you around Bougie,” Avi then kissed Yitzhak on the cheek and left for a committee meeting.

Ever since the kiss, Yitzhak had been pondering on what Avi’s intentions were. I mean, men don’t usually kiss each other like that, right? Yitzhak noticed Avi passing on more flirtatious messages to him, whether it be during as hearing, or someone was a plemum, or in a meeting with all the MKs from the Zionist Union. 

One day, when there was a meeting held for Zionist Union MKs, Yitzhak sat down and listened to Amir Peretz pontificate on the direction of the party, and what needs to be done in order to win the next election, which was more than a year ahead. Yitzhak then glanced across the room, and say Avi Gabbay looking at him, licking his lips slightly with his tongue. As meeting drolled on, he started noticing more of Avi’s flirtatious messages towards him, Yitzhak started feeling something, something burning in his gut. He knew that he shouldn’t start having feelings for the man. He had a wife and children at home! But still, despite knowing this, Yitzhak couldn’t help but be drawn into Avi’s games. Avi then dropped a pencil and leaned over to pick it up, Avi licking his lips while slightly turning the pages of a new proposal that Amir handed out. During the meeting, Avi picked up a strawberry from the plate of fruits at the center of the table and began seductively chewing on it, making sure he made eye contact with Herzog. Yitzhak tried ignoring Gabbay, but he couldn’t ignore the growing hard-on he had. Avi got up and left the meeting and Yitzhak slowly slid out of his chair and followed him out the hallway. 

 

Once he caught up to the moroccan, he slammed both of his hands against the wall above his   
“Alright, I do not know what the hell is up with you. You kiss me, then you act like you’re not interested, and then you entice me with your body. In a meeting of all places! Are you just stringing me along?” Yitzhak shouted. Then Avi kissed him. The weight of the chairman’s body almost toppled the opposition leader, yet Yitzhak shifted his position to where Gabbay was pinned against the wall. They parted for a brief moment, their breaths heavy.

“Does that answer your question Bougie?” Gabbay said in short and labored breaths. In that moment, he grabbed ahold of the other man’s lapels of his jacket, pulling him into another kiss, this time was rough but had a tender side to it. Gabbay’s hand reached down to the opposition leader’s ass as their tongues fought for dominance. Yitzhak’s one hand took ahold of Gabbay’s tie, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  
Gabbay pushed his hand around the wall, fumbling and looking for an empty office. They gradually moved along, but pulled away from kissing only to breathe and then kiss again. Gabbay felt a hot feeling pooling in his pants, and he realized that they both needed to find and empty room, lest their collegues see them making out. They went to Herzog’s office, where Herzog locked the door behind them.

“God Yitzhak,” Gabbay moaned.

“You can only say that you want it.” Yitzhak breathed.

Gabbay gave a nod of the head.

Yitzhak then pushed Gabbay onto the desk, strewing all its contents onto the floor. He passionately kissed him again. Avi positioned himself to where he could undo his coat and his trousers. Yitzhak (Having taken off his clothes already) pushed him down onto the desk, both of their naked bodies melting into each other. Avi, havin by now removed his shirt, started kissing Yitzhak’s neck, leaving hickies that would surely stay the next day. Bougie grounded into Avi, their genitals brushing against each other and both men felt each other up. Yitzhak kissed up Gabbay’s neck and chest, letting his tongue circle around the other man’s aurora's provoking moans from the man under him.

Both men’s breathing intensified. Avi wanted Yitzhak inside of him and he wanted it now. Yitzhak noticed, and he hoisted Gabbay up and he pushed Gabbay’s legs apart rotating his asshole into view. He then went in, slightly running his tongue up and down the puckered hole, even slightly penetrating it, and with every dart inside the other man’s asshole, Yitzhak could hear the other man moan and writhe. Yitzhak placed his fingers into his mouth, wetting them slightly and one by one, he slid them into Avi’s hole. Yitzhak leaned and curved his index finger to find Gabbay’s prostate which caused a cry to tear from the chairman’s mouth.

“Just stop teasing me and get yourself inside me,” Avi growled, yet it had a tenderness to it, which took Yitzhak aback a bit. He sat up and lubed his cock and positioned himself to enter Avi. Yitzhak then pulled the other man up and gave him one final kiss before his shoved himself in the other man’s boy pussy.

It hurt, more than expected. Avi hadn’t been on the receiving end for quite some time, and he accidently tensed up and pain shot through him. He considered cursing Herzog out for this, but Herzog leaned him and kissed him on the lips.

“Relax,” said Herzog, while hoisting the other man’s legs onto his shoulders. Gabbay breathed him and Yitzhak started thrusting, making sure that he aimed himself to hit the other man’s prostate and give Gabbay every benefit from his thrusts. Yitzhak leaned in for a kiss, and both men were electrfied. Gabbay felt every movement and both of them kissed again, and Yitzhak almost bit his lip. Herzor increased his pace, hitting Gabbay’s prostate and by every movement of his body he elicted moans and gasps from the other man. Yitzhak could tell that the other man wouldn’t last any longer, and he leaned over and whispered, “You can come if you want.”

“Oh yes, baby yes!” Gabbay moaned, Yitzhak’s thrusts growing faster and harder with every one. The other man stroked his cock, in the cadence of the other man’s thrusts.

“Shoot your fucking load,” Yitzhak growled, spitting on the other man’s asshole to lube his cock. 

“I co--I come! Oh god, Yitzhak!” The other man cried as he came undone.  
Yitzhak moaned Gabbay’s name before climaxing, feeling the thrill of release and collasped on the desk, both men’s minds and bodies fully sated.

“This will be a partnership I will always look forward to,” He moaned and he kissed Avi’s lips.”  
Avi then nodded.

The End


End file.
